El árbol del ahorcado
thumb|240px|Katniss cantando a Pollux El árbol del ahorcado es una canción que fue enseñada a Katniss Everdeen por su padre, el Sr. Everdeen, cuando era joven. Su madre, la Sra. Everdeen la escuchó cantando la canción y vio a Prim haciendo collares con sogas con Katniss. Temerosa, la Sra. Everdeen le gritó al Sr. Everdeen, quién le dijo a Katniss que olvidara la canción. Eso hizo que Katniss corriera a la pradera y se sentó a llorar bajo un árbol, y por supuesto recordando cada letra de la canción. Después de la muerte del Sr. Everdeen, la canción se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Katniss. Cuando era joven no entendía lo que significaba, pero finalmente entendió que la persona cantando la canción era un hombre muerto llamando a su esposa a unírsele en la muerte. Después de que su madre la prohibió, Katniss y Prim hacía collares con las sogas como en la canción. Significa que una vida de tortura no vale la pena vivirla. En un momento de revelación, Katniss realmente entiende lo que significa, porque sabe que ser torturado por el Capitolio es mucho peor que enfrentar la muerte. Katniss canta esta canción a Pollux después de ver a los sinsajos, luego de eso la canción fue usada para una propo, de Katniss en el destruido Distrito 12. Esta canción es mencionada varias veces en Sinsajo. Letra :: En el libro: :: ¿Vas, vas a volver :: al árbol en el que colgaron :: a un hombre por matar a tres? :: Cosas extrañas pasaron en él, :: no más extraño sería :: en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer. :: :: ¿Vas, vas a volver :: al árbol donde el hombre muerto :: pidió a su amor huir con él? :: Cosas extrañas pasaron en él :: no más extraño sería :: en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer. :: :: ¿Vas, vas a volver :: al árbol donde te pedí huir :: y en libertad juntos correr? :: Cosas extrañas pasaron en él :: no más extraño sería :: en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer. :: ¿Vas, vas a volver :: al árbol con un collar de cuerda :: para conmigo pender? :: Cosas extrañas pasaron en él :: no más extraño sería :: en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer. : :: En la película (Inglés): :: Are you, are you :: coming to the tree? :: Where they strung up a man :: they say who murdered three. :: Strange things did happen here, :: no stranger would it be :: if we met up at midnight :: in the hanging tree. :: :: Are you, are you :: coming to the tree? :: Where the dead men called out :: for his love to flee. :: Strange things did happen here :: no stranger would it be :: if we met up at midnight :: in the hanging tree. :: :: Are you, are you :: coming to the tree? :: Where I told you to run :: so we'd both be free. :: Strange things did happen here, :: no stranger would it be :: if we met up at midnight :: in the hanging tree. :: :: Are you, are you :: coming to the tree? :: Wear a necklace of rope, :: side by side with me. :: Strange things did happen here, :: no stranger would it be :: if we met up at midnight :: in the hanging tree. :: En la película (España): :: ¿Vas a venir al árbol dónde vi :: a un hombre ahorcado :: que a tres hizo morir? :: Cosas extrañas pasan al anochecer :: en el árbol del ahorcado te veré. :: ¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi :: a un muerto pedir :: a su amada huir? :: Cosas extrañas pasan al anochecer :: en el árbol del ahorcado te veré. : ¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi :: un sueño en el qué :: ser libre junto a ti? :: Cosas extrañas pasan al anochecer :: en el árbol del ahorcado te veré :: ¿Vas a venir al árbol donde vi :: lucir un collar '' :: ''de esperanza junto a mí? :: Cosas extrañas pasan al anochecer :: en el árbol del ahorcado te veré :: : En la película (Latinoamérica): : :: ¿Será, será que al árbol vendrás? :: Que por matar a tres :: un hombre colgó en él. :: Ocurren cosas raras '' :: ''pero extraño no ha de ser, '' :: ''poderte ver ahí al anochecer. :: ¿Será, será que al árbol vendrás? :: Vámonos los dos, '' :: ''a su amor dijo al morir :: Ocurren cosas raras :: más sería algo muy normal, :: poderte ver ahí al anochecer. :: ¿Será, será que al árbol vendrás? :: ahí te pedí escapar, '' :: ''y buscar la libertad :: Ocurren cosas raras '' :: ''pero extraño no ha de ser :: poderte ver ahí al anochecer. :: ¿Sera, sera que al árbol vendrás? :: con tu collar de amor :: estarás junto a mi :: ocurren cosas raras pero :: extraño no ha de ser :: poderte ver ahí al anochecer . :: :: :: :: Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Miscelánea Categoría:Música Versión Cinematográfica thumb|center|335px de:Lied vom Henkersbaum (The Hanging Tree)pl:Drzewo Wisielców Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Miscelánea Categoría:Música